dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Feeding Frenzy
からの !! ゴテンクス |Rōmaji title =Ijigen kara no Dasshutsu!! Sūpā Gotenkusu Surī |Literal title =Escape From Another Dimension!! Super Gotenks 3 |Number = 260 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = March 15, 1995 |English Airdate = October 23, 2002 |Manga = The Door Closes *Escape From the Time Dimension |Previous = Trapped in Forever |Next = Gotenks is Awesome! }} からの !! ゴテンクス |Ijigen kara no Dasshutsu!! Sūpā Gotenkusu Surī|lit. "Escape From Another Dimension!! Super Gotenks 3"}} is the seventh episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixtieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 15, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 23, 2002. Summary Piccolo had just blasted the doorway to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber making there no way to get out. Gotenks goes crazy because he knew that if he used his special move he could kill Super Buu. Super Buu is confused and asked if he would be able to eat candy again and Piccolo tells him that he will never eat it again. Hearing the news Super Buu gets mad because he is hungry. On The Lookout everyone is wondering what that big blast was they heard and Mr. Popo tells them that Piccolo has blasted the door so they are stuck in there and Bulma berates the others for letting Goten and Trunks to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get killed by Super Buu. Now Gotenks gets mad and yells at Piccolo because he won't be able go live a child's life, and Piccolo yells back at him. Out of nowhere, Super Buu yells because he is hungry. The vibrations caused by the scream blow a hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he gets out. However, the hole closed before Piccolo and Gotenks could make it out. They then get the idea to try to do what Super Buu did but, it didn't work. After Super Buu finally makes his way out, Bulma accuses Super Buu for killing Goten and Trunks, but Super Buu is hungry and decides which one he should turn the others into. Goku saw what happened and is worried that the world will be destroyed. Gohan is still undergoing his training so he asks Goku what is going on, but Goku tells him nothing. Back on Earth at the lookout the rest of that gang are all nerves seeing that Super Buu got out. Krillin then gets an idea to attack Super Buu while Android 18 has everyone run before Krillin bids Android 18 and promises her that he will see her again when he is revived with the Dragon Balls as Android 18 tells everybody to get inside the lookout. However, it failed and Krillin was turned into candy. Then Super Buu goes and turns Android 18 and Marron into candy and does the same thing to the rest of the people (excluding Dende, who was thrown off the lookout by Mr. Popo) on Kami's Lookout. Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Piccolo and Gotenks are still trying to blow a hole to get out but failing to do so. Then Gotenks starts to talk about the special move again and Piccolo hits him and makes him do it. Out of nowhere Gotenks charges up and turns Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo is in shock that a child could have so much power. Gotenks then brags about how cool he looks. He then goes a screams and blows a hole in the chamber and Piccolo and him get out. Super Buu is just sitting on the ground eating candy as they come out. Goku is happy that they went Super Saiyan 3 because it took him his whole life to go that high. Supreme Kai thinks that Super Saiyan 3 was an effect of that Fusion until Goku tells him that he can reach it also. Back on the lookout, Super Buu sees that Gotenks has a new look. Piccolo asks Super Buu where everyone is and he says that they are in him. Realizing that his arrogance was what got everyone turned into Buu's snacks, Gotenks powers up, and races at the menacing Majin with a look of unbridled fury... Major Events *Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and turns all those except for Dende into chocolate and eats them. *Gotenks becomes a Super Saiyan 3 for the first time on-screen and, along with Piccolo, escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Battles *Krillin vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Candy Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Underwater" - When Super Buu rips a hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"SSJ3 Power Up - When Gotenks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When SSJ3 Gotenks started powering up after finding out Super Buu destroyed everyone. Differences from the manga *Mr. Popo explaining to the others on The Lookout that the door to the Time Chamber has been destroyed is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma berating the Z fighters for letting Goten and Trunks fight Super Buu is exclusive to the anime *Bulma accusing Super Buu of killing Goten and Trunks is exclusive to the anime as well *In the manga, after Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the scene changes after he fires his chocolate beam. In the anime, we see Krillin attempts to fend off Super Buu whilst Android 18 tries to get the others to safety but ultimately fails. Trivia *Upon their return to The Lookout, Piccolo says, "It's completely ruined... again!" This is likely a reference to the damage that was done during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *The following people were killed in this episode when Buu ate them: Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Mr. Popo. For Krillin, this marked the third time he was killed in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series; he had been previously killed by Tambourine and Frieza. *For Yamcha, this marked the second time he was killed in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series; he had been previously killed by one of the Saibamen. *For Bulma, Videl, Android 18, Marron, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar, and Mr. Popo; this marks the first and only time that they were killed in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. *Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Mr. Popo are later revived in "Earth Reborn". *Dende is the only person to survive as Mr. Popo quickly throws him off the lookout before he is turned into chocolate by Super Buu, which is later revealed in "Search for Survivors". *Mr. Satan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe are now the only known humans left alive on Earth (not counting the half-Saiyans Trunks and Goten and the cat Korin). *This is the last episode in the Japanese version where Kouhei Miyauchi voices Master Roshi due to his death. Coincidentally, Master Roshi dies in this episode too, which is his second death as he was previously killed by King Piccolo. **In the Ocean Group dub, this would be the final episode in which Maggie Blue O'Hara voiced Bulma, which originally started with the BLT/Josanne B. Lovick Productions dub of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies and in Goku's Special Technique. The next time Bulma appears in Meet Vegito, France Perras voices her for the remainder of the series. *For a short time while Gotenks is about to become Super Saiyan 3, he has the aura of a Super Saiyan 2. This is the only time there is a brief view of what Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks would look like. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 260 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 260 (BDZ) pt-br:Super Gotenks 3 fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 260 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z